


When The Right Kind of Stranger Calls

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [14]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Snowed in, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate hadn't expected her evening to be disrupted by a beautiful blonde wearing one shoe.





	When The Right Kind of Stranger Calls

"Hi there, sorry to bother you, but would you mind letting me borrow your phone-"

Hecate's eyes widened in surprise as she opened her front door to be met with an attractive, blonde woman (not at all dressed for winter) before narrowing in suspicion. Who turned up at a strangers door in the early hours of the evening, asking to borrow a phone? It was 2018 after all, everyone was glued to their smartphones these days - one of Hecate's students wouldn't even leave the house without her charger, insisting she thought Miss Hardbroom's classroom was the ideal place to plug it in. 

Apparently, the woman was still talking, and Hecate managed to catch the tail-end of an unfortunate story: the woman's car had broken down a mile away from Hecate's cottage. To make matters worse, the battery of her phone had died just as she'd dialed the number for roadside assistance; there was no possibility of charging it, as seemingly, a cup of coffee had been spilled earlier in the day - rendering the lightning cable unusable. It really did sound like a badly-written soap-plot, especially when the heel of an expensive, Christian Louboutin pump, had snapped in two.

"I'm not a psychopathic, serial killer, I swear!"

No, Hecate supposed the beautiful blonde, standing on her doorstep, was not a madman, but social situations were not Hecate's forte - especially when the laws of attraction came into play. "The key reason why psychopaths are so dangerous, and hard to detect, is that they manage to blend into everyday society... although, you hardly blend in wearing that much pink... I suppose you may come in." 

Only looking mildly offended, the woman stepped into the small space of Hecate's hallway, before being led through to the comfort of the lounge. "I'm Pippa, by the way: Pippa Pentangle," Pippa held her hand out as an offering, unsure if, or how, her host would respond.

Hecate observed for a moment, before shaking Pippa's hand lightly. "He-Hecate, Hecate Hardbroom." Perhaps it was just the coolness of Pippa's fingers, but the contact rendered Hecate into an unfamiliar stutter.

"Pleased to meet you Hecate, and thank you so much for helping me out - you're a lifesaver."

Blushing at the compliment, Hecate pondered on how to proceed. It had been quite a while since anyone had been in her humble home, and her hospitality skills were not up to par. She could've just handed Pippa the phone and sent her on her way, but for some reason, that wasn't how Hecate wanted to handle the situation. "Please... err, sit down, make yourself comfortable... I'll just put the kettle on. Would you like some tea?

Flopping into the chair closest to the kindling fire, Pippa smiled at the warmth encasing her, before turning that smile on Hecate and saying, "yes, that'd be lovely. Just a splash of milk and three sugars please."

Just about managing to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow at the amount of sugar requested, Hecate made her way into the kitchen - trying to keep her mind from dwelling on how adorable Pippa looked snuggled up in _her_ armchair, in _her_ living room. Adorable, was not a word Hecate Hardbroom ever used.

Carrying two china cups carefully, Hecate handed Pippa hers, before sitting primly in the chair adjacent. 

"Your home is lovely, Hecate. I especially like the fire, it must be nice on nights like this."

The ease which her guest seemed to feel when initiating conversation, was perplexing to Hecate, but she attempted to reply in a manner that was, perhaps, more elaborate than usual. "It is, I like to relax and read my book when I'm free of work."

"It's very romantic... does your partner enjoy it too?"

Hecate choked on her tea, scolding the roof of her mouth. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to answer: "I don't... I-I, it's just me... me and Morgana."

A look of disappointment crossed Pippa's face before she quickly replaced it with a polite smile. "Who's Morgana?"

Still trying to recover, Hecate's voice was gruff in reply. "My cat... Morgana is my cat."

Laughing genuinely, Pippa asked, "so no boyfriend then?"

"No."

Biting her lip for a moment, Pippa adopted a more mischevious tone. "What about a girlfriend?"

Blushing profusely for the second time, Hecate averted her eyes, "no... how about you?"

"Oh, I'm single," Pippa didn't sound the least bit disappointed at the fact. "I guess I just haven't met the right woman yet..."

Nodding in understanding, Hecate paused for a moment, before doing a double take when she realised Pippa had said woman, not man. 

Pippa seemed to be engrossed in her tea (perhaps she was trying to read the leaves?) and didn't outwardly notice the scrutinous stare Hecate had levelled in her direction.

When she finally looked up in question, Hecate spun her gaze anywhere else. "Phone," Hecate stammered, "you said you wanted to use the phone..."

"Thank you," said Pippa softly as she was handed the cordless landline.

Hecate tried not to listen in; instead, she focused on calming the racing of her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so affected by anyone: Pippa was correct, the right sort of women was hard to come by - unless their car broke down and they turned up at your door with only one shoe...

"I have a slight problem..."

Pippa's voice pulling her from her reverie, Hecate startled. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently, the AA are run off their feet in this weather - they said it'll be unlikely anyone will be able to get to me until tomorrow, but even more snow is forecast for this evening," Pippa sighed, sinking into the cushion of her chair despondently. "Are there any hotels nearby? I doubt I'll manage to catch a taxi..."

"Stay here," Hecate piped up on impulse.

"What?"

Clearing her throat in composure, Hecate tried again, "You can stay here if you like... I mean, I only have one room, but I'll be fine on the couch."

"Are you sure - I don't want to impose?" Pippa questioned.

"Yes. The nearest hotel is three miles away, and the taxi service around here is abysmal at the best of times. It's not a problem." Hecate heard the eagerness in her own voice, she half expected Pippa to run out the door citing Hecate as the psychopathic, serial killer.

But Pippa didn't. "If you're sure... but, Hecate, their's no way you're sleeping on your own couch. I'll be more than comfortable down here."

"I couldn't allow that I'm afraid."

"Well," Pippa began, her head positively whirring with ideas. "I suppose we'll just have to share your bed then, won't we?"

Hecate gulped audibly: whatever she'd let herself in for, she didn't want out!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
